Forgotten
by risokura
Summary: The aftermath of the Star Forge. FemRevanBastila


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic.

**Forgotten**

"_You can be redeemed as I have Bastila." Revan pleaded. She dodged another attack from the younger Jedi._

"_You are a fool Revan. Look at what the council did to you! You were a powerful Sith Lord, but they took that all away from you!" Bastila jumped at Revan, light saber gripped in her hand._

"…_Bastila."_

"_Do not try this Jedi Council puppet act with me, Revan! You are nothing more than a puppet. A puppet they will use to their liking!" _

"_Please! You can return to the light. I know there's good still left in you."_

"_HA!" Bastila unleashed another blow on Revan. _

"_I know there is." Revan blocked the blow and paused. Bastila lowered her light saber and shook her head._

"_You are wrong, Revan. The dark side is who I am now and forever shall be."_

"_Listen to yourself…what about all that you told me about falling?" _

"…_I…"_

"…_Bastila."_

"_You try to trick me Revan, but it won't work!" _

"_How about this for trickery?" Revan deactivated herdouble bladed lightsaber andbacked down. "I let me guard down and won't bother to attack you. Go on Bastila. Kill me." _

_Bastila shook her head. "No…the dark side. I am strong for I have the dark side!"_

"_Listen to yourself!" Revan yelled. Bastila stared into Revan's eyes and shook her head. She fell to her knees and sighed. _

"_I am weak…kill me now Revan."_

"_No…"_

"…_But why?"_

"…_Because I love you."_

"_Revan…"_

o—o

Revan gave a cry of despair as Malak struck her down with another force lightning. Her screams resounded off the walls of the command room. Malak's eyes held an insane gleam of joy from seeing his old master in pain. Revan rolled over on her side and coughed. Blood stained the floor below her.

"…You are weak, Revan."

Malak sent a wave of force energy toward Revan, who blocked it pathetically. Revan drew upon the force to give her strength and lunged toward Malak. She struck him hard in the chest, sending Malak skidding along the floor.

"Hmph…"

Revan coughed again, her hand specked with more blood. She gritted her teeth and took a defensive stance again.

"There is no use in gloating, Malak. I refuse to die at your hands."

Malak ran toward Revan again, light saber drawn and ready to fight at any moment. Revan stood strong to her ground and waited for Malak to get closer to her. Her apprentice aimed for her heart, but Revan was too quick and intercepted the blow. She switched her stance, leading her attack with her right foot and used the force to blow Malak back. Malak canceled out the attack by sending a wave of force back at her.

Revan fell back to the floor upon the impact of the two attacks and groaned. Malak approached her and looked down at her, his eyes full of malice. He gave a laugh that sent chills down Revan's spine.

"I will break you…like I broke your pathetic Bastila. Then you will see who the true Dark Lord of the Sith is!"

That hit home.

Revan stood up, her eyes ablaze with a rekindled fire of rage. Malak's laughing faltered as Revan stood up. "And for that I will make _you _suffer, like you made her."

Revan felt a power flow through her body that hadn't been there before. Malak had no time to react as Revan reached out to the force to grip Malak by the neck and constricted any further movement of his body. "You haven't felt pain until you have felt the true fury of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan."

_Revan…don't do this…turn away from the darkness._

…**Bastila?** The voice broke Revan's concentration and Malak dropped from her grip and to the floor. Her apprentice was loosing the battle and she knew it. But that voice just now…was that Bastila reaching through to her from their bond? Revan's attention shifted to Malak who was down on the floor.

"Im…Impossible. I…I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Revan shook her head and closed her eyes. "…This is the way of the dark side, Malak: all things end in death."

Malak coughed harshly. "Still…still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi, I see. Maybe there was more truth in their code than I could ever have believed." He paused slightly, coughing again. "I…I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened if our positions were reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi?"

Revan remained silent and Malak continued to speak. "Could I have returned to the light…as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

"You cannot blame me for the path you took, Malak." Revan retorted.

"I…I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be the Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy." Malak paused in thought and felt his body to start giving way. "But that destiny was not mine, Revan. It might have been yours, perhaps…but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me…I am nothing." He took one last look at his master and closed his eyes, falling into a slump at Revan's feet.

Revan looked down at her old apprentice. Her old friend. She sat down by Malak and pulled his head in her lap. She traced a fragile hand over his face and fingered at the markings on his bald head.

Revan looked up from Malak and at the ships battling outside the Star Forge. They were now firing at the Star Forge, the cursed tool of the Dark Side. The Star Forge that Revan had found that started this whole mess.

Revan looked down at Malak, whose face finally looked at peace after all these years. Revan closed her eyes and sighed.

"…Who truly is the victor of this battle, Malak?" She stroked his face slowly. "Is it I or you?"

_Revan! Where are you?_

Revan opened her eyes and observed her state of clothing. Her robes had been torn in various places, and her hair and come undone from it's ponytail during the battle. There was a long gash along her left leg that had gone unnoticed throughout the battle until now. She didn't know how she was going to make it back to the others in her current condition.

"Am I…am I going to die here?"

**I did what I had to do…I cleaned up after myself…I saved the galaxy…**

Revan groaned. She was weak. That last burst of energy she had at the end of the battle with Malak had taken all the energy she had left in her body. Revan sighed once again.

"Well look at the mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Revan."

"I'm not leaving without her, Carth." Bastila stood a few feet away from Carth, hands on hips, determined to do what she must. Revan had told Bastila to go on ahead and she would catch up later on. After turning the tides of the battle, Bastila had headed off to the Ebon Hawk after seeing the Republic was being affected by her efforts. It had been a long time since anyone had heard contact from Revan. Carth and Bastila were the only two outside the Ebon Hawk. They were waiting for her to return.

"Bastila, the Star Forge won't hold up for much longer!" He tried to reason with the headstrong Jedi.

Bastila turned to look at the entrance to the Star Forge and shook her head. "I'm going to look for her! Don't wait up, Carth." She ran off before Carth even had a moment to try to call her back.

Bastila made her way past the various levels of the Star Forge, and to the Command Center. She walked down the passage way to the Factory and to the elevator. She could feel Revan's presence growing closer. The door opened and she walked down the long pathway to see Revan sitting in the center of the room. Glass from the machine's that held the fallen Jedi scattered the floor. Revan sat with her back to Bastila.

"Revan!"

Revan looked up slightly and blinked. "Bastila?" she asked wearily.

Bastila kneeled by Revan and looked her over. "You're hurt. It's nothing that can't be healed, but we must get moving. The Republic is firing down at the Star Forge and the station will be going down at any moment."

Revan shook her head. "I can't…"

"Revan. We have to _go." _Bastila pleaded.

Revan looked the other way. "How can I possibly go back?"

Bastila sighed and looked up at the Republic's ships swooping around outside the windows of the factory. She looked down at Revan and closed her eyes. She called on upon the force to heal Revan's injures and Revan looked up at her. "You are going to go back. We are both going to go back. You told me this when I was redeemed. Now come on…I'm not leaving without you."

Bastila stretched out her hand. Revan hesitated before she allowed herself to be pulled up by the other Jedi. With Bastila leading, the two left for the Ebon Hawk. The Star Forge was coming down faster at this point. Carth perked up when he saw Revan and Bastila running toward the ship and fell into step beside them. The three of them reached the Ebon Hawk and lifted off of the Star Forge.

Upon entering the Ebon Hawk, Revan sat away from everyone on the ship. She didn't want to talk about what had just happened. She had thought killing Malak wouldn't phase her in anyway. And yet, there was this hurt inside of her heart that she just couldn't shake.

Revan felt nausea overcome her and closed her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she bit her lower lip, her shoulders shuddering.

**I'm so tired…**

Why was she in so much pain? Hadn't she done the right thing? Wasn't Malak the monster? Or was it her? Revan lay down on her bed in the woman's quarters. Fatigue overwhelmed her, and shortly after she had lain down she had fallen asleep.

o—o

"What happened back there?" Carth asked as he ended the transmission with Admiral Dodanna. Bastila sighed and rested against the chair opposite him.

"I could sense pain and confusion from Revan when she was fighting Malak. It only intensified when I went to go retrieve her from that room…" Bastila replied. She searched the space before her and shook her head. "There was a moment where she faltered…part of her dark side was about to take over. I intervened."

Carth looked at Bastila in horror. "Revan was coming back?"

Bastila nodded. "The old Revan…" She folded her arms and gave a small sigh, blushing slightly. "But that wasn't the Revan that told me she loved me…"

Carth raised his eyebrows knowingly and lay back against his chair. "…Oh?"

"Yes, I cannot say that I haven't felt the same way in a sense, but never mind that for now. I'm sure Revan will tell you everything when she's ready and hopefully it will be soon." Bastila turned back to look out at the space before them. They would be approaching the Rakatan planet soon.

The Ebon Hawk arrived at the Rakatan planet, with a much smoother landing than before. The group gathered in the center of the ship to get ready to head over to the temple to meet Admiral Dodanna and Master Vandar. Revan was still sleeping when the Ebon Hawk had landed. She was tired from the battle she had had with Malak before hand and didn't care about being congratulated. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Where's Aria? Isn't she coming?" Mission asked referring to the name she had first come to know Revan by.

"I believe she is sleeping." Juhani answered.

"Well then someone needs to go wake sleepyhead up!"

"It's alright, Mission. Everyone go on ahead. I'll go wake Revan up."

Canderous gave a humph. "What's this about, Princess?"

Bastila frowned. "Nothing. I just…" Bastila turned to look at Jolee and Juhani and sent a small plead to them with the force. Jolee smirked and Juhani turned around.

"Well if that's what you want." Jolee turned to leave. "Come on kids, there's nothing to see here."

Seeing as the old Jedi was leaving without a question of Bastila's motive, everyone left except for HK-47.

"Proclamation: I will wait for the master until she is ready to leave. I do not trust her safety in the hands of you organic meatbags."

Bastila never did understand what Revan was thinking when she constructed that assassin droid but decided to leave him alone for now. She walked down the corridor that led to the woman's quarters and the door opened. She saw Revan buried deep within the sheets of the bed. Bastila sighed as she walked over to the bed Revan was sleeping in. She felt the pain radiating off of the older Jedi stronger than it was in the Star Forge. Pain and confusion was everywhere.

Pain for the death of Malak and confusion of who she truly was. Aria? Or Revan? The Jedi council hadn't saved Revan. They had only made matter's worse. Revan shifted slightly as if sensing Bastila's presence. "What torments you so?" She kneeled by Revan's bunk and stroked her head slowly.

Revan shifted in the sheets, causingBastila to withdraw her hand and stand back up. Revan slowly sat up and observed the room. Bastila stood there and smiledslightly. "Sleep okay?"

Revan nodded slowly "Yes…" She turned to look at Bastila. "Where is everyone?"

"They went on ahead to see Master Vandar and Admiral Dodanna…are you sure your alright?" Bastila asked again. Revan took a moment to get her mind clear and then she nodded and stood up. She turned to Bastila and nodded. Bastila knew Revan wasn't feeling completely at ease, but she decided she wouldn't pry. "Are you ready to go?"

Revan nodded and followed Bastila out of the Ebon Hawk. The two crossed the beach and were making their way up the hill to the temple when Revan stopped. She could hear cheering coming from the temple and grimaced slightly. Revan turned around and looked at Bastila. "We do have to talk." She paused. "When this small ceremony is over, I mean." She turned around and blushed heavily. "I just…back on the Star Forge…"

Bastila smiled. "Like you said Revan, we can talk later. For now, let's catch up with everyone else." Revan gave a sigh of relief and headed off toward the direction of the Rakatan Temple.

"And so the heroine awakes…" Mission turned to look at Revan and Bastila approaching the rest of the group. They were waving to the crowd that had gathered at the foot of the temple. The crowd cheered louder as Revan appeared with Bastila. Revan smiled slightly. It was the first time anyone had seen her crack a grin since she found out who she truly was back on the Leviathan. Admiral Dodanna approached Revan who stood in front of the admiral, her arms crossed behind her back, as she allowed the Cross of Glory to be put on her Jedi robes.

Master Vandar exchanged a few words and Revan turned around to face the various republic soldiers who were cheering for the group who had just saved the entire galaxy from the tyranny of the Sith. Revan waved. Her body was in this place, and yet her mind was not. She stared at the sky as Republic ships flew by over head.

Revan sighed and watched as the people continued to cheer even after she had stopped waving. She began to walk away from the crowd and toward the higher cliffs of the beach to get away from it all. Bastila watched her walk away and saw Master Vandar looking after Revan also.

"Talk to her, will you not?" he asked.

Bastila sighed. "I've given her space until she is willing to talk about what happened, Master Vandar."

"Fall to the dark side, Revan will not. You must make sure of this, Bastila."

Bastila stared at Revan who had disappeared from view. "I know Master Vandar…I know."

o—o

Revan sat alone, staring out at the sea before her. The sky had grown darker. She pulled her legs up to her chest and watched the sun setting into the vast ocean. The salty wind ruffled her hair and cooled the fresh tears that fell down her cheeks. Her light saber was balanced between her chest and lap and her eyes were lost in thought. She gripped the sides of her knees in an attempt to reason with herself.

Revan couldn't think. She didn't want to think. Now since learning the truth, she was just hit with blow after blow after blow. It was a never ending cycle of death and betrayal. This was the way of the Sith. Revan felt more tears run down her cheek and she hiccupped nosily. She didn't even sense Bastila's presence behind her.

"Revan?"

Revan was too buried in her thoughts to even hear Bastila talk to her. Bastila placed her hand on Revan's shoulder who turned around slowly. Bastila kneeled by Revan and stared out at the sea with her. "It hurts so much to know that I've committed so many atrocities and didn't even…" Revan trailed off and buried her head back into her knees and shook her head.

Bastila sat down next to Revan. "It will—"

"Don't tell me it'll be alright because it won't!" Revan was quiet for a long time and then turned to Bastila. "Bastila. Back what I said on the Star Forge is all true. I do love you. And I hope nothing ever happens to you. It's just so hard…"

Bastila saw the look of hopelessness on Revan's face and pulled her arms around the confused Jedi. She leaned herself close against Revan's backside, with her head resting on her shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against Revan's and gave a sigh of content. "Revan…" she whispered. Revan's hands pressed against Bastila's arms and she turned her head slightly. "I know what you spoke on the Star Forge is true and I know your hurting it will pass with time. And don't tell me it won't, because it will…the Force is with us…"

Revan lay against Bastila's chest and closed her eyes. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"…I believe you did what your heart told you to do, if that is of any reassurance."

Revan turned around and looked into Bastila's eyes. She smiled slightly and put her hand up to Bastila's cheek, caressing the skin softly. She leaned in hesitantly, pausing for a moment to think about what she was doing and then kissed Bastila. The kiss was soft and gentle, somewhat bringing Revan an inner peace she hadn't felt for a long time. "Thank you." Revan smiled lightly.

"I love you Bastila. I always have and I always will." She lay her head down on Bastila's shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes.

"…I love you too, Revan." Bastila whispered, her words slipping from her lips and echoing through the air, over the cliffs, and toward the sea and to the future.


End file.
